Zackaton Telacon
Summary Story Zackaton was a a normal boy living a normal life with his parents. But this all changed when a clan known as the fire assassins killed his parents. Zack was about to be killed when a man named Lander saved his life. It turns out that Lander had psychic powers and was Zack's long lost brother. Lander taught Zack that psychic powers were in their family bloodline and that the phychic powers skipped over Zack's parents. Over the course of his life, Zack learned about these psychic powers and mastered them. A few years later, he met a man named Harata, who could telaport. They both teamed up to try and kill the leader of the fire assassins. They failed and were on the run sense that moment. They then met 2 brothers named Lucas and Henry Defranco, who had the power to control ice. After their meet-up, they all teamed up to take down the fire assassins once and for all. Personality Likes to joke around and make fun of stuff but knows when to shut up and focus. He will stop at nothing to complete his task and will go to any messure to win a fight. Appearance He has dark green hair, blue eyes, pale skin and is 5'. He wears a black jacket and a green t-shirt most of the time. Powers and Stats Tier: 5-C Name: Zackaton Telacon Origin: Mini book series I made for myself Gender: Male Age: 18 Classification: Human psychic user Powers and Abilities: Lifting stuff up with his mind, reading minds, force fields, teleportation, explode things with his mind, create swords made out of pure energy from thin air. Attack Potency: 10-B (Bare fists) 5-C ('''telekinesis) '''Speed: Supersonic (Can catch bullets from a machine gun with ease) Lifting Strength: Regular human (Without telekinesis) Class Z (With telekinesis) Striking Strength: Class H (Bare fists) Class YJ (Explosive power) Durability: Town level (Without force field) Multi-contenent level (With force field) Stamina: Can lift a spaceship the size of a moon and throw it at max effort (Using telekinesis) Range: Arms are meele range. Sword is 5'. Telekinesis can go up to 500 miles. Standard Equipment: Pychic powers, sword made out of green energy. Intelligence: Gifted Weaknesses: Can over-exert his body if lifting something to heavy, better at long range combat than close range, sword only lasts up to 20 minutes before it runs out of energy and dissaperes. Lost to Lucas in battle before. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Ripping people in half with telekinesis, exploding people, cutting people in half with his sword, teleporting behind people and doing one of the other 3 things listed above, lifting people up in the air and throwing them. Feats * Can lift a spaceship as big as the moon * Can survive a punch from Mike Johnson * Can catch bullets in mid-air with ease * Killed an entire alien enemy fleet of ships in 20 seconds * Defeated his brother Lander in a fight. Category:Tier 5